The Demons of the North
by paomayo
Summary: With the world on edge, a group of individuals must band together to fend off a shadow organization that will put more fuel to the fire and to rescue unique girls from their clutches.
_All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners._

 _"The Demon Lord of the Round Table, a warrior who soared through the Belkan War, inspiring both fear and admiration. His presence filled the skies for but a few short months before he disappeared. Apart from that, nothing is known about him. I was never able to find out what kind of a person he really was. But whenever they talked about him, they always had a slight smile on their faces. That, perhaps, may be my answer."_

― _Brett Thompson, Warriors and the Belkan War_

 **(Gracemeria, Republic of Emmeria - October 10, 1994, 0621 hrs.)**

The city was gearing up for another day of work as the citizens rushed to beat the time to be early. Small chaos like traffic jams were commonplace in a city well-known for its timeless landmarks like the Kings Bridge, The Golden King, among others. Except for one man, Shido Itsuka, who is heading out for a contracted training with the Republic of Emmeria Air Force that afternoon.

"Ummm..." He then saw the bridge from his window. "Guess this is another day of training."

He got out of bed and fixed it neatly. Shortly after, he went to pick up his clothes alongside the jacket given by Asgard Military Defense Solutions, a company that offers training for world air forces at a contract.

"There we go."

After changing, he went downstairs to prepare breakfast for himself and his sister Kotori. The latter came down with her high-school uniform.

"Morning, Big Brother of mine." She greeted. "What are you making today?"

"Pancakes and bacon, Kotori." Shido replied. "It may not be your favorite but I'll be at the grocery to get them for you."

"Hoorrraayyy! And we'll have that dinner out tonight at downtown, right?"

"Hehe, I promised, didn't I?."

"Yep." She winked. "Thank you, Bro."

Kotori tuned on the T.V. to reveal a morning news report regarding the situation of the Principality of Belka which has since been ruled by the Fatherland and Workers Party in the aftermath of the 1988 federal law review, which has resulted in the loss of Belkan land and their transformations into independent states.

"Uh, Big Bro?"

"Yes, Kotori?"

"Why is Belka going unstable?" She asked him with curiosity. "I was too young to see this before."

"Just eat your breakfast. I'll change it."

As Kotori began eating, Shido stood motionless to listen to the report.

"In recent weeks, we have seen an increase in Belkan troop movement near its borders." The reporter said to the guest and an audience. "Do you believe that a full-scale war is imminent, Miss Honjou?"

"It is likely that Belka could invade her neighbors judging by the recent threats and provocations." Professor Nia Honjou replied. "But the governments around Belka dismissed those as 'bluff.' This is a worst-case scenario for the countries that were once part of it."

"And there you have it folks. Professor Nia Honjou from Oxform University, thank you for coming."

"You're welcome."

"No way."

He changed the channel to a more calming one as Kotori watched.

"I changed the channel for you. Don't worry." Shido assured.

"Thanks, Bro." Kotori thanked him. "Now relax and eat."

After a while, he began taking her to her school. Kotori ran a few meters before seeing Shido again.

"Remember, when you are done, come here so that we can go out to the dinner you promised. Okay?"

"Right." Shido nodded.

"Okay, take care." Kotori then ran as the bell sounded.

"Take care, Kotori." Shido uttered in reply.

 **(Gracemeria Air Force Base - 1301 hrs.)**

Shido then entered the base to meet up with their simulated adversaries. Many of them were rookies.

"Good morning, General Abraham." Shido greeted.

"Ah, it's nice to see you too." The general replied. "Glad to be joining us today, Mr. Itsuka. I'll be seeing you and your friends teaching the rookies a thing or two about close combat."

"Affirmative, sir."

Shido's colleague, Tommy Chalence, arrived immediately after.

"Took ya long, huh Itsuka?" Tommy greeted.

"Nice to see you, Tommy. Ever since that last stunt you pulled back at Khesed, I was feeling a bit jealous when I lost the bet."

"Haha, maybe you will today."

General Abraham began introducing Shido to the would-be pilots.

"Gentlemen, this is Shido Itsuka and Thomas Chalence from Asgard Military Defense Solutions. I want you to watch and learn from those guys. They have some good experience."

"Yes sir." The rookies responded.

After completing preparations for take-off, he brought his J35J Draken off the ground as soon as the rookies in their F-16C Fighting Falcons and Tommy in his Mirage 2000-5 did the same.

"Alright, now that we are comfortable, Tommy?"

"Yes, Cipher?" Tommy responded.

"Get ready to rock and roll. It's going to get more fun."

After meeting up with the rookies, an AWACS, callsign 'Raven Wing', began radioing the aircraft nearby.

"AWACS Raven Wing to all aircraft, I have you on my scopes at bearing 160. Continue heading for the training area.

"Cipher to Raven Wing, roger." Shido responded. "We're moving. Templar, ya better catch up to me."

"Ah, come on!" Tommy replied. "Now I have to play snail?"

"Just move on."

After reaching the designated training area, Shido began radioing the AWACS.

"Cipher to AWACS, we've reached training area."

"Roger that." Raven Wing replied. "Command has authorized the exercise."

"Copy. Okay guys, let's go to work. Everyone, break."

"Roger." Everyone broke formation as Shido began volunteering to be chased to teach the rookies.

"Everyone, try catching up to me and get a lock." Shido challenged.

"I'll do it." One pilot accepted. "Just watch me."

"Ooohh, that's pretty optimistic." Tommy commented.

The rookie began pursuing Shido but the latter made it hard thanks to his skills.

"Damn, he's good!" He commented. "How did I just volunteered for that?"

"You better keep me up." Shido responded.

The flight became tiring for the rookie, forcing him to give up.

"A'ight, I admit. I can't do it."

"This is training, so you have more chances." Tommy assured.

"I copy."

"Okay then, any volunteers?" Shido asked.

After the maneuvers, the began practicing lock-on.

"If you want to make a name for yourself, here are a few reminders." Shido said to the students. "You have to watch out for any maneuvers he might use to evade. And, try not to get caught by their lock."

"Like what?"

One of the rookies received a lock.

"What the...who's got a lock on me?"

He then noticed Tommy chasing him.

"Surprise!" Tommy uttered.

"Like that." Shido stated. "Try to evade."

"Okay, I'll do it!"

The rookie began evading as hard as he could to shake off the lock.

"We have a brave soul doing it." Another commented. "Go, James, go!"

As James began maneuvering his F-16 to safety, Tommy was agressively trying to keep the lock steady.

"He's getting better by the second." Tommy commented. "Almost there..."

The Falcon then suddenly braked to slip past Tommy before locking on to him from behind.

"Gotcha!" James said victoriously.

"Okay. You win." Tommy conceded.

"We still have a long way to go." Shido observed. "At that rate, I'm not sure how will they fight."

The training continued for a while and after that, it is complete.

"Okay, now that you are familiar with today's lessons, I guess we call ourselves stuffed." Shido said. "Guys, let's go home."

"Roger." The students and Tommy replied.

It wasn't long before Raven Wing gave a priority request from the REAF.

"Raven Wing to Cipher and Templar, come in."

"What's the situation, Raven Wing?" Shido asked.

"Be advised, we have an unknown 20 miles northeast from the city and you are the ones close enough to check it out. We'll send any available aircraft for assistance."

"Templar, roger." Tommy agreed. "We'll check it out."

He catched his breath for a moment.

"Guess that we're not heading home for a little while, eh?"

"Yeah." Shido replied before they left for the suspected area.

When they reached the site, they didn't see anything.

"Weird. Something's not right." Tommy commented.

"Looks like." Shido said. "Keep your guard up."

Suddenly, a radar blip was detected.

"Shido, we have a ping! And...it's directly below us?!"

A burst of energy caught their attention after a very close miss.

"What the hell was that?!" Shido uttered. "Tommy, stay calm!"

Suddenly, a purple-haired girl with a purple-and-cream plate armour appeared at the same angle and trajectory, surprising the men even more.

"Holy..."

"This can't be! How could a beautiful girl like herself do that?!"

More energy attacks forced the duo on the defensive.

"I don't understand! Why is she attacking us?!" Tommy wondered.

The girl suddenly stopped and began leaving. This left them confused.

"I wonder where she's going?" Shido asked.

"We better follow her. Something tells me she might be an enemy."

Shido nodded before the two left in pursuit.


End file.
